Computer networks typically form the backbone of the Information technology (IT) infrastructure of an organization. They have grown in complexity over the last few decades and it has become quite a challenge for the IT personnel to monitor, manage and control network related issues to ensure that system performance and availability of resources is not compromised with the growth in the IT infrastructure. Thus, it is imperative for a network administrator to understand what, where, and how network traffic is flowing. It is only with increased understanding of network traffic behavior that organizations can manage costs, perform capacity planning, ensure high network availability, reduce security risks and troubleshoot problems in advance.